The Forgotten Princess
by EleanoraRiley
Summary: This is a story about the forgotten princess of Earth, Darien's older sister my OC. This is her story, based in the first season of Sailor Moon. My first story so please be kind and review and be kind in your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Please leave constructive criticism. If you don't like please say so in a kind/polite way. I am not very confident in my writing and if you are just mean and bash this I might never post or write again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did I would not a lot more confident in my writing, would be not be writing fanfiction, and would be making lots of money and not be a poor college student.

Mine is a story untold. Mine is a story forgotten. I was once loved by my people, my life was once valued, and then everything changed when my baby brother was born. The minute I saw him I knew that his life would be important and full of the greatest love imaginable. The Earth Kingdom celebrated for months and I was so happy and in live with my baby brother, sadly this joy didn't last forever. I became forgotten. It became apparent that my brother would inherit the throne that was rightfully mine. But I was not angry or upset, I loved my brother so much that I wanted to do everything in my power to keep him sage and happy, but as a forgotten princess I had no power to fulfill this. So I did the only thing that I could think of that would give me the power to protect my little brother. So aligned myself to the most powerful kingdom and gave myself in service to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

This was surprisingly easier to do than I expected. I was so forgotten that no one even noticed that I had left the palace, let alone the planet. And once Queen Serenity understood my reasons for leaving my kingdom and my family, she readily allowed me to enter her service and train in her armed forces. I spent years training my mind and my body, stripping myself of all that would make me weak and all that made me of the earth kingdom. As much as I loved my brother, there was no love lost between me and my kingdom. My brother was just a baby, he had no control over what people did, and he did not know how his birth had changed my life and the kingdom so. I dedicated myself completely to being anything and doing everything the Queen asked of me. Eventually I became the Queen's right hand and was given the ultimate responsibility of protecting Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

For years I went on with this not even thinking about the kingdom I left behind, but always missing the little brother I left. Yet the more I watched the little princess grow, the guiltier I felt for missing out on his life. I had to constantly remind myself that I had done was the only thing I could do to protect him, The Earth Kingdom was still a new kingdom and the only thing that really kept it safe was its alliance with the Moon Kingdom. So by serving the Moon Queen and keeping her Kingdom strong I was keeping him safe.

I had not laid eyes on my little brother in years, yet when the day came that I saw him again I recognized him instantly. He was everything that I knew he could be, he was strong, and brave, and honorable. He was also the male image of me, with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. However as proud as I was seeing him, there was no way I wanted him to see me. But Queen Serenity would not take me off from my assignment to guard the princess, so I prepared myself. To my surprised, yet not surprised at all, my brother didn't recognize me and when the Princess Serenity asked him about his family he claimed himself to be an only child. I was so forgotten that they didn't even tell him that he had a sister. Even though I was relieved that he did not recognize me, I was a little saddened for it really closed the door to having any relationship with him outside of royalty and servant.

Even with the sadness over my own chances of having a familiar relationship with my brother, I was over joyed with the relationship and love that was growing between him and the princess. The happiness and the greatest love that I knew he would have as I gazed upon him as a child was happening right before me as he was an adult. Little did we all know that this joy, love, and peace would soon be destroyed. If I thought my world changed when my brother was born, then my world was about to be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the positive reviews and encouragement. Just so everyone doesn't get confused I'm going to be jumping back and forth between the ending of the Silver Millennium and the reincarnated lives. So the story will not be in chronological order. Oh and the rating has changed because of language.

Eight o'clock in the morning, otherwise known as hell, my worst nightmare, and biochemistry. Why did I decide to take biochemistry as my science elective? Why couldn't I have taken and easy science elective, like general biology? Oh that's right because he's in biochemistry. Why does he have to be so stinking smart and so ambitious? Okay time to face the music. Laptop? Check. Notebook? Check. Homework? Check. Coffee? Check. Coloring pencils for doodling? Check. The only and entire reason I signed up for this class, Darien Shield the most important person in my life? Check.

"Good morning, Demi. Ready for class?" said Darien as we met each other outside of the classroom.

"Biochemistry at this time in the morning is never good and I'm never ready for class." I reply in my groggy have not had enough caffeine yet voice.

"Ha ha, why did you even sign up for this class anyway?"

"Moment of temporary insanity."

"So why didn't you drop out?" Darien asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because I never quit. Even the things I should quit I don't. I can't. I quit once and the results were catastrophic."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say the whole world as I knew it ended."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

"Please that was the understatement of the millennium."

"Alright class, let's take roll and then get started." Says Dr. Harper, the devil himself.

I zone out, with my ears only open to hearing my own name, while I start on my doodling.

"Demetria Eri"

"Present," I say and then mumble under my breath "sadly" and then hear Darien chuckle.

"Today I am going to assign everyone a partner for the lab section of this course. This person will also be your partner for your end of semester presentation" Dr. Harper says in his nasally voice.

Great. Just great. I'm going to be stuck the rest of the semester with a slacker who doesn't want to do anything and I'll have to take the lead, delegate, push and nag along so that I can get a good enough grade to pass this class. Because that is how my luck always goes, I never get a hardworking partner who wants to participate and do good in the class as well. So I wait in despair for my name to be called and who my partner will be. As if it weren't bad enough that the class is in eight o'clock in the freaking morning, now I have to be pared with someone and try to match up my schedule with someone else's schedule, to work on this stupid class, that I had to take, because I'm insane!

"Demetria Eri and…"

I wait, my breath held, ready for the horror to come.

"Darien Shield."

I can't believe it. I'm sleeping aren't I? I do not have that good of luck. But Darien just looked over at me and smiled, so it must be true. I am actually paired up with the person, who was my entire reason for taking this class! Holy crap! This is amazing! This is great! …This means something bad is going to happen. Shit!

**Author's Note**: Not sure how I feel about this chapter? Please let me know what you think. Oh and I always pick my names based on there meaning. So both Demetria and Demi mean Mother Earth in Greek. I decided on Greek because Serena is Greek for moon. The the name Eri means my protector, my awake one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. In later chapters there is implied sex, it is not descriptive at all, in fact if you want you can imagine it as heavy cuddling. I think this is okay under T rating, but if you think it is not please let me know. Thanks.

Chapter 3

"Why don't we exchange numbers so that we can get in contact with each other outside of class?" Darien asked me as we exited the University.

"Sure." I reply trying to hide my excitement.

As we are exchanging numbers I hear a car pull up and beep its horn.

"That's my ride. I'll see you later." I call as I head to the car.

"Yeah, see you." Darien waves as he starts walking down the sidewalk.

"So how was class?" asked Alec as I climbed into the car.

"Wonderful and…disconcerting." I reply.

"Okay. Start with the wonderful and then tell me why it was disconcerting."

"Dr. Harper assigned partners today."

"I said start with the wonderful." Alec interrupts.

"That is the wonderful part!"

Alec reaches over and feels my forehead. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say as I smack his hand away.

"You hate partners. You have always preferred to work alone. Hell, it took me years to convince you to work with me, and the only reason you did was because you were ordered to!" exclaims Alec.

"But it is _who_ I am paired with that is the wonderful part, and I will tell you who if you would stop interrupting me."

"Ouch that hurts; it wasn't wonderful when you were paired up with me." Alec says in mock pain

I give him a dirty look.

"Okay, okay. So who are you paired with?"

"Darien."

"That's great! This gives you an opportunity to get to know him outside of school. You could actually have a relationship with him." Alec says excited for me.

"It is…" I say with doubt in my voice.

"So what's the disconcerting part? Why are you worried? Isn't he the only reason you signed up for biochemistry? To get to know and be close to him." he asks

"It is, but whenever something good like this happens, something disastrous always follows." I explain.

"Your being a Debbie Downer" Alec replies dryly.

"I am not! I'm being realistic. I'm drawing on past experiences to predict future events." I say defending myself.

Alec gives me a glance of disbelief.

"Need I remind you of what happened after we started our relationship as more than colleagues and friends? Or how about what happened the first time I saw Darien after decades?"

"Okay I concede to whenever Darien is involved something bad tends to follow, but our relationship did not bring on disaster."

"We agree to disagree." I replay.

"I don't understand how you can be so loyal and devoted, yet have such a doubting and negative view on relationships." Says Alec as he shakes his head.

"It's not that I don't believe in relationships. I just think that maybe we weren't being very smart in starting our relationship."

"You are such a romantic" says Alec with sarcasm dripping off of his voice, "How can you believe in them and yet you cannot believe in us?"

"We dance with death all the time and that is not favorable to a relationship _or_ a family. Besides we don't have someone looking after us and protecting us like _we_ look after and protect _them_." I explain.

"Don't you think She looked after and protected us? Maybe that is why she gave us this chance to be in a relationship and have a family. Also don't you think She _is still_ looking after and protecting us?"

"I don't know. I never understood Her_, especially_ at the end." I sighed.

Alec parks in front of our apartment, turns off the car, and turns to look at me.

"I love you" he says to me with a look of such sincerity.

"I know. I love you too. That much I _do_ know and understand." I tell him with just as much sincerity.

"So what are we going to do about this pending trouble?"

I give him a small smile. As much as he questioned me, and as much as we don't agree on some things, he still believes and trusts in me.

"We do what we always do, what we've been doing. We wait and we watch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Back to the Moon Kingdom.

War. It is what I have trained for. It is what I have dedicated my life to. Being able to protect those I love from it violence and destruction. Yet I never truly believed it would ever be on our doorstep. Queen Serenity has brought such peace and prosperity, I cannot believe that anyone would want to put that in jeopardy, let alone destroy it. Yet that is exactly what has brought us _to_ war, jealousy over the kingdom's prosperity and greed for the power that the Moon Kingdom has, specifically greed for Queen Serenity's power, the Silver Crystal.

We have tried to keep this war a secret from the people, to keep them from worry and fear. But they have started to notice that something is not right. The soldiers are not seen training anymore, the princess is under more protection than ever, the Outer Guardians have been called in, and I am not seen anymore. I have been at the front lines battling the dark invader's generals. If I was to be seen by the people, the signs of war would be obvious on my body. I am bruised, I am battered, I have lost weight, and I have bags under my eyes. In a kingdom of peace and prosperity, these things are not normal. I do not know how Queen Serenity somehow manages to still look calm, serene, and beautiful. I think the only ones who really see how worried and tired she must be are Luna and Artemis.

It has been decided that I will infiltrate the enemy and feed information through Captain Alec to Queen Serenity. Alec is not happy about this, I can tell, but he is loyal to Queen Serenity and will do as he is told. But I am the perfect one, the only one for this job, I am after all forgettable. I will explain all of this again to Alec when we are alone together, so that he can shout and voice all of his worries and reasons for not wanting me to do this, without having to worry about using respectful language and not using profanity in front of our queen. As much as I know he hates having the job of being my contact, I know he wouldn't have it any other way, besides we do our best work together. I do not know how he did it, but somehow he managed to make me rely on him, in battle and as a warrior, but also in private and as a woman. It is still hard to believe that he could love me so completely, that I could never make him forget me.

I wonder if this is how the princess and Darien feel about each other, is this the love they feel for one another. I fear for them. I tell Alec that I will not die for I need to be alive to continue protecting my brother and his love, but we both know that if my death will mean their life and protection I will not think twice about it.

It is almost time for me to become a new person, for me to enter the darkness. I want to stay with, keep an eye on, and protect the princess and her prince for one more night, but Alec convinces me that they will be safe in the palace. And as Alec holds me, caresses me, cherishes me and loves me that night, I think that I would do anything to protect the people I love most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So for a chapter that I wasn't sure about when I started writing it became my longest chapter to date. Hope it's good.

* * *

Chapter 5

I wake up in a cold sweat and shivering. I sit up in bed and turn on the light, not caring if I wake Alec up, because for once, the shadows are not my friend. Not when dreams of the past have been haunting me. The light and my sudden movement have woken up Alec.

"What's wrong?" he asks sitting up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

I don't answer right away. I just concentrate on catching my breath and calming myself down. Alec doesn't push; he just starts rubbing my back, making big sweeping circles with his hand.

"Bad dreams?" he finally asks.

I just shake my head yes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head no. Alec takes me in his arms and holds me.

"You haven't had these dreams since we first started to remember, and once we remembered everything they stopped. So why are they starting again now?" he says as he leans us back down in the pillows.

"They're back." I say. I feel Alec tense.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure. I know my planet. I know when something is wrong. And I was with them just long enough to recognize their stink. It's them." I say.

"We have to find the princess; she is the only one who can completely destroy them."

"It's not going to be that easy. We have no idea where the princess is, let alone how to get her to remember who she really is. I have no idea where we should start."

"I do. Darien. He is already looking for her, he just doesn't know it yet." he said with a smirk. "By staying close to Darien we will be killing two birds with one stone, find the princess and keep Darien safe."

"And this is one of the reasons I love you." I reply

"So in the morning do you want to call Darien and set up a time to work on your project?" Alec asks me.

"I hate you."

"What? You just said you love me. And know you hate me? That was a quick shift."

"Now I have to work on my biochemistry." I reply drily.

"Ha ha, just remember it's for Darien…and now the princess and your planet."

"The whole planet is riding on my biochemistry homework. Great."

* * *

"Do you mind if we stop by this arcade my friend Andrew works at before we go to your place to work on our project? It's on the way." Asks Darien as we walk down the sidewalk.

"Sure. Fine with me." I reply.

As we walk in I see a tall blond guy talking to a short blond girl with what looks like meatballs on her head. She is showing him a piece of paper and seems to be whining about what's on it. It must be her homework. Darien walks over looks at the paper over her shoulder.

"Hey Meatball Head! Why are you in an arcade? Shouldn't you be studying, especially when you've got such bad grades?" Darien taunts her.

She whorls on him, "Don't call me that!" she shouts at him. "And what about you? I never see you working on any homework." She accuses him.

"We're just heading to work on homework now." Darien replies.

"We?" the girls with meatball hair answers.

"Oh yeah. This is Demetria Eri; we're partners on a project for biochemistry. Demi this is my friend Andrew and this dummy is Meatball Head." Darien introduces me.

"It's Serena." She spits out.

"And please call me Demi. It's nice to meet you." I reply.

"Sorry you had to be paired up with this looser." She says to me.

"Looser! I'm not the one failing." Darien says to Serena.

As they start fighting Andrew turns to me and says, "Don't worry about them. They're like this all the time."

"Are they friends or…what?" I ask.

"I don't know how you would classify their relationship." Andrew answers.

"You know what. I don't have time to stay here and argue with you. Demi and I need to go work on our project." Darien says to Serena and then turns to Andrew, "I'll see you later. Demi you ready to go?" he then asks me.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Andrew. And you too, Serena, I hope we will see each other again."

When we are back outside and heading towards my apartment, I give Darien a sideways smirk.

"What?" he asks me.

"You know what. You like her."

"Who? Meatball Head? No I don't!"

"Yes you do." I say in a sing song voice. "You said we were stopping in to say hi to Andrew, but when we got there you made a bee line to Serena."

"I don't like Serena! We fight all the time!" Darien exclaimed.

"So? Alec and I fight a lot…and then we jump each other. You two just haven't gotten to the jumping part yet." I explain.

"There will not be any jumping and too much information by the way." Darien shudders.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Can we stop talking about this disturbing subject and talk about our project?"

"Sure." I say. We walk in silence for a while. "So…" I begin to say, "There's a lot of chemistry between you and Serena isn't there?" I say with a cheeky grin. Darien gives me a dirty look. Who knew Alec's plan would produce fruit so quickly?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I know I am a horrible person for not updating in such a long time! However I am back at school so most of the writing I am doing is for a grade. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all who started to follow this story and made it a favorite! You have really boosted my confidence and made me want to continue this story and keep updating. But no promises, papers for my professors come first.

Sweat was dripping down the side of my face, but my breathing was even and controlled. I swung my sword in a high arc and cut down a clone of yet another Dark Kingdom demon. This demon was smarter than the others in that it clones itself, but it's stupid in that it spread its clones to thin. I look over my shoulder at Alec, who has also finished taking out his section of the clones. He nods to me and off I go, using clones heads as stepping stones to get to the real demon. The real demon was not hard to find, all of the clones were radiating from a central spot. The original of all the clones was focusing on making more clones and didn't even see me coming. I jump into the air and plunge my sword strait down through the top of the demon's head, and then back flip away. There is a bright flash of light, all of the clones disappear and my sword is left standing in a pile of ash.

"Well," Alec says as he comes to stand next to me "that took a little longer than usual."

As I look at him I can't help but start to laugh. "We have got to you get to a better mask. You look like your about to rob someone."

Alec takes off his black ski mask, "Well excuse me, I'm sorry that I can't change as quickly and as well as you can." He says referring to my changed appearance. In my Sailor form my hair is longer and pulled away from my face so that it does not get in the way during battle, and it fades from black to dark green. My skirt is short and dark green with silver bows garnishing my chest and my back. Silver moon earing adorn my ears, and a silver tiara with a green gem top off my transformation.

"Come on," I say "let's go home."

I walk into the bedroom and flop onto the bed.

"No, no sleep yet." Alec says as he enters our bedroom and then moves into the bathroom "we need to tend to wounds first."

I don't even have the energy to lift my head so I just mumble into the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Says Alec as he sticks his head out of the bathroom.

I turn my head so that I can be understood. "I said that was the third one in two weeks."

"I know." Alec sits on the bed with the first aid kit, "Do you want to go first?"

"It's going to be a little bit before I move from this spot."

"Okay, let me look at that cut on your back." Alec pulls up my shirt to reveal a three inch gash stretching from my spine across my ribs.

"You need to be more careful." Alec scolds me as he starts tending to the gash.

"We need the princess to remember and do her thing…soon."

"You're going to have to choose. Have them remember and stop this or don't have them remember and keep them safe."

"How about both" I reply.

"Sorry babe, but I have a feeling it's not going to work that way. Okay" he says slapping my butt, "my turn."

As he takes off his shirt I push him down and straddle him.

"What happened to not moving?" he asks looking up at me.

"I decided that playing doctor with you sounded more fun." I reply giving him a devilish grin before I lean down and kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec and I were down the street, doing some window shopping, when I felt it, when I smelled the stink of a demon of the Dark Kingdom.  
"There." I said, pointing to a jewelry shop with bunch of women crowding into it.

"A jewelry store? Are you finally going to make an honest man out of me? You want to look at rings?" Alec says to me in a teasing, yet shocked voice.

"Yes and no. But we'll talk about that later. No, there is a dark aura coming from that place."

"Okay, let's go."

As we finally pushed and shoved our way into the story a lady approached us. She had such a bad stench of dark energy around her it was hard not to gag from it.

"Welcome! Welcome! Come on in! Try on anything you want!" she cries before moving along.

"What do you think that demon is up to" Alec says. It is so loud in the store with the cries of women oohing and cooing over the jewelry, we don't have to worry about anyone over hearing our conversation.

"Let's sit back, wait, and see what happens?" I reply.

No one is paying us any, so we boost ourselves up to the second floor windowsills. We didn't have to wait long before the demon disguised as the owner of the store made its move. All of a sudden the women started to faint and fall to the ground.

"It's like they have lost all of their essence." I observe.

"It must be the jewelry. That's why the demon is encouraging them to try the jewelry on, so that it can suck the energy out of them." Alec determines.

"Well let's go then." But before I can to anything, all of our attention is drone to a girl standing in the window.

"…I am Sailor Moon. And on behave of the Moon, I will punish you!" the girl states.

"Please tell me I'm not so old that I have forgotten that there was a Guardian of the Moon?" Alec asks me.

"No, you're right, there wasn't. Let's wait and see what she does." What she does is fail, epically, as she runs around screaming, barely dodging attacks. Finally she's pined to the wall with nowhere to go.

"She's not going to be able to dodge the next one!" I shout and am just about to jump down and save her, but before I even move, a red rose flies through the air and embeds its self in the floor in front of the incompetent Sailor. Again everyone's attention is drawn to a figure standing in a window, except this figure is a man in a tuxedo and top hat, wearing a mask.

"Oh. My. Goddess." I gasp.

"What?" Alec asks me.

"It's Darien." I reply.

"What? Who? Him? How do you know that?" Alec questions

"He's my brother. His blood calls to my blood." I explain.

"Why is he here? I thought that he doesn't remember."

I look over at the girl. "It can't be. But it must be."

"Sweetheart, I love you, but I have been working 50 hours a week and killing demons. I am not following your speak the way I normally do." Alec says giving me a weary look.

"Darien doesn't remember, but his subconscious has probably taken over."

"Okay, why has his subconscious taken over?"

"Because he has to protect her, he can't help himself."

"Protect her. You mean…" Alec looks over at the girl, "that girl is Serena?"

"Yep."

"Demi, I think this is going to be harder than we thought."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Back to the Moon Kingdom

* * *

I have been in captivity for four days. It has been three days since I was supposed to check in, so they know I have been caught. They have been torturing me constantly, but I have not said a word. I have not made a sound. They have finally realized that they will not get anything from me.

The four generals are divided on whether to kill me or not. Two of them, Jedite and Malachite, want to keep me alive so that they can deep playing with me, torturing me. Zoisicite wants me dead because he does not like the looks that his lover, Malachite, gives me. Nephrite wants to kill me because he knows that I will not give them any information. His is the only smart one. It is stupid to keep me alive, especially since I have learned more about them in these four days than they have learned about me.

* * *

I want to die. I am tired and I am not really here. They hit and beat me, but I do not really feel it. My face is swollen and bruised; parts of my skin are hanging from my body and some of my bones are showing, but I care not. I am numb. I want to feel, but I know that if I do I will die in a way worse than bodily death.

The blond general, Jedite, who likes to toy with me walks in. I prepare myself for his beating, but something is different, there is a look of triumph in his eyes. He starts boasting of how they have broken through the castle walls. The Moon Kingdom is falling and the young Earth prince is there too, trying to save the little Moon princess. Soon they will destroy the Earth, right after they destroy the Moon.

And with that I feel again. I snap and the part of me that I have locked away for so long, the part of me that I have tried to forget, awoke.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me even though I suck at updating. Constructed criticism is always helpful and wanted. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Yay! Two new chapters in…what three, four days? It's because I'm avoiding my final project and studying for finals, so don't get too excited. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and please keep reviewing!

* * *

"Two down and two to go." Alec says as we watch Serena, Amy, and the most recent of the Inner Sailors to be found, Raye the Sailor of Mars, from across the street.

"Yeah, they seem to be finding each other pretty quickly. Now if only Serena could learn some fighting skills just as quick." I reply watching as the girls part ways. Alec slings his arm over my shoulders and steers me in the direction of home.

"Hey, she has defeated about six demons now and she just survived her first trip/fight in the Negaverse." Alec says trying to look at the positive side of things.

"Yes, she has killed six demons and yes she did survive her first fight in the Negaverse. But,"

"There is always a 'but' with you." Alec interrupts.

"But," I continue "Darian had to step in with more than half of those demons. Also there have been more than just the six demons she has dealt with attacking."

"Give her a break. Not everyone is like you, and likes training so much that we have a two bedroom apartments so that you can have an in home gym."

"I know that, and I do not want her train as much as me…just half as much." I say with a smile. "I mean that's why we are taking on most of the demons, so that Serena, and the other Scouts, will have time to train. Do you think I could figure out a way to invite her over, leave the door to our gym open, with some training swords in view, hope that she asks about them, and then offer to teach her a bit." I ask Alec.

"You have been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" Alec replies.

"Maybe…"

"You know what? I have just decided something about you." Alec announces.

"Oh, and what might that be?" I ask

"You are a worrier. You have to worry about something."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You worry about this, which," Alec holds up his hand to me before I can interrupt, "is a very legitimate thing to worry about. But before this you worried about how you were going to get to know Darien. And before that, when you didn't know where Darien was, you worried about how he was doing. And on top of that you worry about your classes and your grades."

"How do you remember all of this? What do you do, keep a log?"

"I love you. It's my job to know your feelings and to worry about you worrying."

I let out a laugh. "Oh, we are a pair."

"I'd tell you not to worry but I know that it would be pointless. Besides its one of the things I love about you, and one of the things that will make you a great mom someday."

"Oh, please don't bring our non-existent, and probably will never exist, children into this."

"I won't push you on it since you already have enough to worry about right now. But," Alec says as he opens the door to our apartment for me, "why don't we practice making those children?" He says with that grin of his that I love.

I smile and kick the door shut.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I started reading the manga, one because I have never read it before and two because I can read faster than I can watch episodes, and therefore I can write new chapters faster. However, after reading about three chapters of the manga, I learned that the progression of the story line in the manga is quite different than the progression of the anime story line. I started writing this story based on the anime and not the manga, but I want to read the manga so that I can make sure I really have the story line down, so that I can match up my own story line to it. All of this to say that I will do my best not to mix things up too much. Thanks for 'listening' to my ramblings! Again constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I cannot believe I have made it to chapter 10! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. Since I am done with school and no one seems to want to hire me, hopefully I will get more writing done. However don't get your hopes up, looking for a job, looking for an apartment, and doing summer school, all come before writing. I know sad, but such is the life of a college student.

Just a warning, there is more cursing this chapter than I believe there has been in previous chapters. Now without further adieu, chapter 10.

* * *

"Oh, Demi, I'm home!" Calls Alec, from the door, imitating Ricky Ricardo from the I Love Lucy show.

"Darien and I are in the living room." I call back to him.

"What have you two been up to?" Alec asks as he walks into the living room portion of our kitchen/living room apartment.

"Biochemistry." Replies Darien.

"So hell." I also answer.

"Well I have come just in time." Alec says with a grin.

"No, you have not. As much as I love you and as much as I don't want to do this, we don't have time." I half whine, half explain.

"This won't take long." Alec says as he tosses two little pieces of paper onto my open biochemistry book that is lying in front of me on the coffee table.

"What the hell is a Romantic Cruise and why do we have tickets?" I ask with a horrified look on my face.

"Those tickets are for us. Sorry Darien I only bought two." Alec says to Darien quickly before looking back at me, "I thought you could use a night to relax."

"Honey that is really sweet of you but I hate all that romance-y stuff. I know! Darien, why don't you take that girl Serena? I know she would appreciate the romantic atmosphere more than I would." I say to Darien before turning my attention back to Alec, "And you and I can spend a nice quite evening at home."

"What? No! Serena hates me. I don't like her like that. In fact I don't like her at all." Darien tries to defend, that is deny, that he has feelings for Serena.

"Right…" I say as I give Darien a droll look.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to interrupt this little argument that is about to happen. We are going." Alec says looking at me.

"Give me good reasons." I reply.

"You don't have to cook, you won't have to clean up after take out, and someone else is cooking and cleaning. And you get to see me in a suit." Alec lists off without having to put much thought into it.

"Deal. But only if I get to take you out of the suit."

"Only when we get home."

"Double deal." I then look towards Darien, "Sorry Darien you can't have the tickets."

"That is quite okay. Remember I didn't want the tickets." Darien says.

"Okay then, now that that is settle I'll let you get back to your homework." Alec says as he stands up, kisses me on the head and heads towards our bedroom.

* * *

"We can't go anywhere anymore." Alec says as we are pressed together, hiding in one of the many small "rooms" that can be found on a ship. We are hiding because the moment I stepped on the ship I knew that something was not right and that the Dark Kingdom was behind it.

"Everyone please gather in the auditorium for a special show." We hear over the ships loud speaker.

"That's where they will make their move." I whisper to Alec.

"Let's go." He says before he eases the door open and looks around.

As we are heading to the auditorium I spot Amy and Raye. Turning slightly away from them and toward Alec I say out of the side of my mouth. "The girls are here, we are going have to be careful if we have to make a move." Alec gives a slight nod of his head and we keep moving with the crowd. Once we are inside the auditorium, we seek into a props closet near the stage.

"That bastard!" I yell, however I am not heard in the midst of the noise of the crowd and before I can charge out of our hiding spot, Alec grabs me.

"Hold on. Remember the girls are out there. What is it?" Alec asks.

"That disgusting _thing_, pretending to be the captain, is the general who took great pleasure from torturing me." I spit out.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing?" Alec questions.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to show him how effective torturing should be done and he's going to be the example. I'm going to castrate him, dick and all!"

"Sorry honey, but people are going to ask why you have men's anatomy in a jar." Alec replies with a good note of sarcasim in his voice.

"I store it in the gym. No one but you or I go in there."

"You can't. The girls are in there" I don't let Alec finish.

"I don't care I want him dead. Now is the perfect time and place. We are in the middle of the ocean so the only people that might be in harms why the people that have been harmed are already. Once I kill him they will fine. And I would think that you would want the man who tortured the woman you love, to suffer an extremely painful death." I explain and question all at the same time.

"Again, you can't. If the girls…"

"I don't care!" I interrupt "I want…"

"Soldier!" Alec yells at me, and before my mind can register it, my body stands at attention.

"Have you forgotten your training?! When did we start making decisions based on emotions and our own wants?! When did we start taking revenge instead of protecting our princess?!" Alec shouts at me in the voice he used when he used to train new recruits. I simply stand there staring at him.

"I'm sorry." He says in a much softer voice. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but are you back to the calm, rational woman that I love?"

"It's okay, I needed that. I am much calmer now and really turned on."

"The second was not my intent. But you will have to turn off for the moment, because I believe the girls have just transformed and headed out to the deck. We should follow because if Jedite should attack them, Sailor Moon's tiara will not be enough." Alec says as he peers out of the little window of the door.

"You're right." I sigh, "Let's go."

"You should transform, before we go out." Alec says

"Right." When I am done transforming I look at Alec and see that he has made a mask out of a black strip of fabric. "Taking a cue from Darien I see."

"Hey, I was already in the suit. Besides I probably look more like Zorro, than Tuxedo Mask."

I laugh and we sneak out to the deck. We get there in enough time to see the wonderful teamwork the girls exhibit in killing the demon. All of us then turn our attention to Jedite, and as we ready ourselves to step in for his first attack, he vanishes.

"Pussy." I mumble.

"Come on." Alec says, "We should join the others and look like we were passed out too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** So I have some medical jargon in this chapter that is totally made up, and if my any of my family members, who all are involved in medicine in some way, were to read this they would tell me how wrong I am and that what I wrote isn't possible. But they are not reading this so it's going to stay the way it is.

* * *

"I will burn the city" Said the illusion of Jedite before he disappeared and the illusion of the city burning replaced him.

"Do you think the girls will show up?" Alec asks from behind me as I gaze out of the window.

"We will, whether they do or not, but I think they will." I say as I turn towards him.

"So we'll finally introduce ourselves." Alec says, walking towards me.

"No," I say as I turn back to look out the window again, "we will help them defeat him from the shadows."

* * *

Its two hours until we head out to the meeting sight, so four hours until the actual meeting. Alec and I are in the gym, arming ourselves.

"Question. Why are you arming yourself, when you are going to transform anyway?" Alec asks as straps a dagger to his forearm.

"Better safe, than dead." I answer as hid a stiletto in between my breasts.

Alec laughs, "Okay. Let's run over the plan again."

"We show up early, and defuse as many of Jedite's traps we can before the girls show up."

"We find a hiding place up high and wait for the girls to act."

"When Sailor Mercury uses Bubble Spray, which she will, we attack quickly."

"Before Sailor Mars can attack."

"And keep him distracted before she attacks."

"Are you sure you want to do this in secret?" Alec says turning to me and taking my hands.

"Yes, I want the girls to gain some confidence. And defeating Jedite will give them confidence."

"Demetria Eri, you are an amazing woman. Now, are you ready to go kill that bastard?"

"Absolutely." I say with a grin on my face.

* * *

"What are those girls thinking?" I whisper to Alec while we watch from our hiding spot on the airport roof. "First they, come in civilian clothes, and then they transform out in the open. Jedite now knows their identities for sure."

"Good thing he won't survive long enough to use it against them." Alec reassures me. "They're not doing so well." Alec says after watching the girl from the airplanes for a while. "We should do something." He says as he starts to rise.

"Wait," I say as I hold out my arm in front of him, "Tuxedo Mask is about to make his appearance." As if on cue a rose appears in front of a plane, right as Sailor Moon had nowhere else to run. We watch in anticipation as Jedite and Tuxedo Mask struggle and fall into the sea. This has us up and ready.

When just Jedite comes up from the water Alec says, "I'll get Darien, you stay and carry out the plan."

I nod my head in reply.

"Bubble Spray!" shouts Sailor Mercury.

"Now!" I yell. Alec dives into the water and I head for Jedite.

I grab on to Jedite from the front, slip my knife under his jacket, so that the girls will not see the wound, and as I plunge the knife in I say, "Remember me," and then twist the knife. If I did it right, the knife should have hit the vertebra, and the twist would have created a crack, which when Jedite moves just the right way, will break off and make it so that he cannot move.

I then help Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury keep Jedite distracted by flashing in and out of his peripheral vision, while Sailor Mars prepares to strike.

"…Evil spirits, be gone!"

With Sailor Mars's attack complete I head to a high place to wait and watch as Sailor Moon's tiara causes Jedite to dodge. Then I see it in Jedites face, a piece of his vertebra has broken off and caused paralysis, making him unable to dodge the plane. However at the last minute his dissipates to the Negaverse, and I head back to the roof.

Alec comes over to lead me to where Darien is. "Did you kill him?" He asks me.

"No, he dissipated to the Negaverse. But I'm sure of his death. His queen will not allow this defeat to go unpunished. How's Darien?"

"He needs you." Alec says kneeling next to an unconscious Darien. "Jedite did something in the water, because the he did not respond to anything I did."

I kneel on the other side of Darien, and hold my hand over his face. "Earth's Healing Hand." I say as I bring my hand down his face to the center of his chest.

"Darien," I call, "Wake up, your princess needs you." And just as his eyes are about to flutter open, Alec and I jump out of his line of vision and move to another hiding spot. We watch as he slowly stands up, shakes himself and then head towards to the Sailors to reassure them of his wellbeing.

"…It's because of his love for me." Sailor Moon says as she looks at Tuxedo Mask with googly eyes.

I chuckle. "Little do they know she's right." I say as I let Alec pull me to his side and kiss me on the temple.

* * *

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW! I have only gotten two reviews for my last three chapters, not that I don't love you LoveInTheBattleField and sangoscourage, your reviews keep me going. So please, please, review, even if you just say that is it good, mediocre, or bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"You're late." I say as I open the door to Darien.

"Sorry I had to go home to change clothes."

"His is only five minutes late!" Alec yells from the kitchen.

"That's late in Darien time!" I yell back, "You didn't have to change for us." I say turning back to Darien.

"I didn't but my clothes got wet, so I had to change into dry clothes."

"How did your clothes get wet?"

"I fell into a lake."

"What were you doing on lake?"

"Well…I guess I was on a date."

"Oh, a date. With who, may I ask?"

"A friend of meatball head. Her name is Raye."

"Raye? You went on a date with Raye?"

"Do you know her?"

"No," I say with a quick shake of my head, "I'm just surprised that you weren't on a date with Serena."

"No, why would I be on a date with her?"

"Because you like her!"

"You keep saying that, but I don't. I tease her and pick on her and fight with her."

"Hello, boys tease the girls they like."

"Not all boys. I certainly don't."

"Darien, do I tease and pick on Demi? Do we fight a lot?" Alec asks.

"Yeah, all the time." Darien answers.

"All boys tease the girls they like; there is no exception to the rule."

"Well I don't like Serena."

"Don't worry, Demi took longer to admit to herself that she loved me, than it took for me to realize that she loved me."

"It doesn't matter if I like her, which I don't, she was also on a date today."

"With who?"

"I don't know. He was kind of short with glasses. I think she goes to school with him."

"Maybe she was going out with him out of pity?"

"Apparently she asked him out."

"Again, maybe she was going out with him out of pity? And besides what the guy you described was not her type."

"How do you know her type?"

"I've talked to her a couple time, and I'm a girl, we know these things. And her type is tall, dark, and handsome."

"You're not going to win this argument Darien, so you might as well retreat." Says Alec, "Now, come on you two, dinner is ready."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This takes place later in the day of episode 15, of the Japanese sub, which is Darien and Raye's first date. I just kind of wanted to have Demi's reaction to this news, since she obviously knows that Serena and Darien are supposed to be together.


End file.
